His Greatest Hit
by beckasaurusrex
Summary: And he has absolutely no idea that one day, he will call this the greatest moment in his entire life. Because that's what it is: the night he met, and subsequently fell in love with, Claire.


He doesn't know what compels him to do it, he just… Does it. Walks up to her, and talks to her, and offers her his blanket.

Of course, he knows she already has one, but she looks so – so _vulnerable_, sitting there with her hugely pregnant belly and frail, delicate body and lovely ghost of a smile upon her sweet face, that he can't help himself to try and help her out. It's like the old Charlie, the one before the heroine and the insanity, is trying to shove himself out beneath the pile of drugs and self-hatred and post-traumatic stress.

He makes a joke, about it being her first plane crash, and can't help the small grin when she decides to play along. She's got a lovely accent, and he's got to ask her where she's from one of these days. She really is pretty, and he's sure that her husband must miss her dearly; the father of whomever's baby it is about to pop right out of her gargantuan stomach.

Her face lights up when she smiles, smiles for real, and he is lost in the blue of her eyes, only illuminated by the large fire before them. She's gorgeous, and he thinks he might be able to like her (maybe even love her, if they have enough time together)

He tells her they're going to be okay. It isn't a question; it's a reassurance – although, he really isn't sure if he's reassuring her or himself at this point. But it doesn't really matter much, because her smile dims and she's got a look in her eye that's a cross between uncertainty and fear. It worries him, but he shakes it off.

She questions him, obviously unsure of his statement. She doesn't trust him, doesn't think he knows what's going on, and he can't blame her: even _he_ doesn't know if he's right. But he can't be a pessimist – not after everything that's happened.

He shrugs one shoulder lightly, trying his best to make her feel better, giving her a positive view on the obviously not positive situation. Anything to keep that smile on her face. He doesn't like it when the light dims from her eyes.

She is soft, asking for reassurance without so many words, wanting nothing more than to trust him. He wants her to believe him, too. Hell, he wants to believe _himself_ right now; wants to believe it'll all be okay and they won't die on this island. He doesn't know, but he can't tell her that; he can't scare her. If he's going to do anything, it's going to be protecting her.

His response is a question in itself, a question even he cannot answer, because it is a _why_: why wouldn't they find them, anyway? It seems to help her, even slightly, because the light comes back to her eyes (not as bright as when she was laughing at his horrifically lame joke, but still) and that's really enough for him right now.

Thanking him, he nods at her, unable to say anything else, for he does not know _what_ to say. He doesn't want the light in her eyes to go away, not again, so he decides it'd be best to drop the subject. Because really, he's never been good with words, anyway, and it'd be stupid of him to start now, with his head all over the place from his recent hit and the plane crash and this pretty girl sitting next to him. He feels like he's on a cloud, and talking doesn't help the situation at all.

"I'm Charlie." He says quickly, jolting, as he offers her his hand.

"I'm Claire." She shakes his hand, a smile on her face. Her hand is small, and her skin is warm despite the cold air, and he likes the way it feels, so soft and smooth, wrapped in his own big and calloused hand.

And he swears he's never heard a more beautiful name in his entire life: _Claire_. He could hear it for the rest of his entire life, and it'd never, _ever_ get boring or old.

"Nice to meet you, Charlie." She tells him, and his heart leaps.

"It's nice to meet you." He murmurs, smiling. He looks back into the fire, trying his hardest to hide the blush he feels forming on his cheeks. Yep, he could definitely see himself liking this girl. Especially because he thinks she just might like him back.

(And he has absolutely _no_ idea that one day, he will call this the best moment of his entire life. Because that's what it is: the night he met, and subsequently fell in love with, Claire.)


End file.
